FireClan/Archive 2
"Hey." Talonstar purred when he saw Wolfspirit. "Have you named them yet?" he asked. Wolfspirit nodded, and pointed to a large white tom with brown patches. "He's Bravekit." She pointed to the small blue-gray she-kit. "And she's Skykit." ---- Bearfang turned to Creak. "Okay, I'm done giving you the 'grand tour'." she mewed, padding away. Creak sat down and cleaned her pelt. -- ---- (The hairless kit died shortly after birth x3) "And the last one, Eelkit." Talonstar purred. ~~ Talonstar padded out of the den. "Badgerfang, Willowclaw, Bearfang, Firefrost, and Creak!" he yowled. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 23:36, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Creak looked at Talonstar. -- ---- "Who thinks she should stay in the Clan?" Talonstar asked. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 23:44, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Creak looked at her paws. -- ---- "I don't think so." Willowclaw hissed. ---- "Why? Because I wasn't born here? If that's it, then I have a few words for you. That's. No. Reason." Creek said. -- ---- "Kittypets can't be trusted." Willowclaw hissed. "Remember Jack? We let him join, and he left!" --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 00:14, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "That doesn't mean I'm like that 'Jack' cat." Creak mewed, trying to keep her voice calm. -- ---- "I agree with Willowclaw." Badgerfang mewed. "For all we know, she could've been sent by IceClan to spy." --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 00:20, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I don't even know what that IS!" -- ---- "IceClan is another Clan." Badgerfang hissed. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 00:28, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "SO I FIGURED." -- ---- "She shouldn't be here!" Badgerfang hissed. "Go home to your twolegs!" --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 00:34, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Creak looked at Badgerfang. "...You want to get injured?" she bowled Badgerfang over. "I'LL GIVE YOU INJURED!" -- DraculaSky Says Let He Join ---- "Stop!" Talonstar hissed. "Acting like that will get you chased out!" --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 00:41, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Creak jumped off of Badgerfang. "Sorry...I have a short temper." she mewed. -- ---- "You'll have to learn how to control it, if you want to join FireClan." he hissed. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 00:46, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Creak nodded. "I promise I will learn to control my temper." -- ---- ---- Talonstar leaped onto the Shining Rock. "The newcomer, Creak, will become an apprentice of FireClan!" he yowled. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, Creak will be called Creakpaw! Badgerfang, you will mentor her." --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 00:59, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Creak looked at Badgerfang. -- ---- "Let's go." Badgerfang growled, leading Creakpaw out of camp. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 01:47, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Creakpaw followed Badgerfang, silent. -- "That's the IceClan border." he growled. --IvyclawFir ---- e x Spottedforever! 01:58, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Creak nodded. "IceClan border. Got it." - ---- Firefrost went out hunting with her two sons and ran into Creakpaw and Badgerfang. "Hi, Creakpaw!" Bumblepaw mewed, ever the hyper one.Emberstar23... fire and ice! 15:52, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- (Later) "No, you're doing it wrong." Badgerfang hissed. "This is hopeless." -- ---- Firefrost joins her mate in the training hollow. "Do you want me to demonstrate anything for you guys?" --Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|''Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 19:36, August 7, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- (Talonstar doesn't give them any catmint.) "No. This kittypet will never learn DraculaSky hissed. (Later) Talonstar looked up from where he was sharing a rabbit with his mate as Firefrost, Creekpaw, and Badgerfang padded into camp with Thistlestar, Darkheart, and Breezepaw. "What do you want?" Talonstar hissed. "We need catmint." Thistlestar mewed calmly. -- Im HammingWay Join This Clan Firefrost turned toward her leader. "Talonstar, we have no catmint to waste. It's leaf-bare, and we need it as much as they do, and the catmint rightfully belongs to us." Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]]04:05, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 "Firefrost is right." Talonstar growled. "We need it, especially since we have three new kits." -- ---- Bumblepaw walked in from training with Windpaw and Bearfang and stared at the newcomers. "Why is Thistlestar here?" he whispered to no cat in particular. Bearfang was in between the two apprentices, looking at the IceClan cats. Windpaw leaned forward and murmured, "You tell me." Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:36, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "Badgerfang, Bumblepaw, and Firefrost And DraculaSky, take them to the border." Talonstar ordered. -- ---- Bumblepaw shared a look with Windpaw, then went to join his parents. The three walked out of camp, Thistlestar and his cats following. Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 15:33, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Badgerfang, Bumblepaw, and Firefrost returned to camp. Skykit raced to Bumblepaw. "Will you teach me how to fight?" she asked. ---- Creakpaw sighed, looking at the ground. ''Badgerfang is right. I'm never going to be any help to this Clan. she thought. - ---- Bumblepaw sighed, and stifled a cough. "Okay. Why don't you go ask your mother to see if it's okay," he rasped. As she raced off, he let out a small hack. Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|''Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 01:43, August 14, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Firefrost bounded into camp, a vole in her jaws. She deposited it onto the fresh-kill pile and noticed Bumblepaw's cheeks puffing out. ''What is he doing? she thought. Bumblepaw started when he saw his mother, and smiled nervously. A small cough escaped his closed mouth, and Firefrost gasped. The sick IceClan cats must have given greencough to my son! She knew there was no time to waste; she would have to tell Willowclaw to gather all the catmint they had. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 23:46, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Can anyone think of a good prophecy for Bravekit? He's supposed to save the Clan from Skykit and Eelkit. :3) Bravekit woke to find himself surrounded by long, lush, swaying grass. Where am I? Bravekit asked himself. Bravekit looked around to see if someone else was here. Suddenly, a small, fluffy, pure white she-cat with a long, bushy tail, and one eye a bright blue, and the other dark green. "Who are you?" Bravekit hissed, his fur started to bristle, and he unsheathed his claws. "I am Icestar," the she-cat said calmly. "I am here to talk to you about a prophecy that foretells you future." --☮vyclaw☮ 02:57, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- [[User talk:Ivyclaw|(If he's supposed to save the Clan from Skykit and Eelkit, then maybe it should be, The cats closest will be no more to you, the cats farthest will join forces with you. Only the bravest can save the Clan, or darkness will reign forevermore.) Firefrost nosed Bumblepaw ahead of her into Willowclaw's den. "We need to make sure you're okay," she had told him before. "I'm fine!" he had exclaimed. Nevertheless, he was unwillingly pushed into the den. ]]Emberstar...Fire and Ice 23:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Thanks, Ember :3) ''"The cats closest will be no more to you, the cats farthest will join forces with you. Only the bravest can save the Clan, or darkness will reign forevermore."'' Icestar said. "What does that mean?" Bravekit asked, but the she-cat was starting to disappear. --☮vyclaw☮ 23:21, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Willowclaw pressed hard on Bumblepaw's chest. "It does seem to be a bit blocked up in there. Bumblepaw, give me a deep breath." Bumblepaw inhaled and exhaled loudly. "He's wheezing a bit. Tell me when the coughs get worse," Willowclaw meowed. Firefrost lashed her tail worriedly. "Of course, of course. Thanks so much, Willowclaw." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 22:34, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Used the oath from the books, but changed some words. :) )Bumblepaw and Windpaw stepped up to Talonstar. "I, Talonstar, leader of FireClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Bumblepaw, Windpaw, do you promise to always uphold the warrior code and protect this Clan with your life?" "I do," they mewed in unison. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Bumblepaw, from this day on you shall be known as Bumblewing. Windpaw, you shall now be known as Windtail. We welcome you as a warrior." "Bumblewing! Windtail!" the Clan cheered. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 22:28, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- [[User talk:Emberstar23|Bumblewing's tail swung with excitement. My first real hunting patrol as a warrior! he thought excitedly. His mother, Firefrost, stood in front of him. Her feathery tail motioned for the patrol to follow, and they ran off into the forest, her ginger fur gleaming in the sun. Bumblewing ran alongside Bearfang, keeping up with the strong tom with ease. ]]EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 00:47, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Actually, he just saves the Clans from just Eelkit. x3 Also, can Bravekit, Skykit, and Eelkit become apprentices, and can Bumblewing mentor Skykit, Windtail mentor Bravekit, and Firefrost mentor Eelkit?) "Talonstar, will you take us outside of camp now?" Skykit asked her father. "Yes, we can go now," he purred. --☮vyclaw☮ 10:15, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Yes, the three kits can become apprentices with those mentors. :) ) Firefrost crouched down and waggled her haunches, green eyes fixated on a vole. She signaled with her tail for the patrol to keep quiet, and pounced. Quickly, she buried the prey. "Good catch," Bearfang rumbled. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 16:21, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Windtail limped to the medicine den. Willowclaw looked up from mixing herbs. "Great StarClan, what happened to you?" she inquired. She held up his paw; the pad was cracked and oozing blood. "I, ah, I stepped on a rock," he muttered softly. Willowclaw frowned sympathetically. "Don't worry, I have just what you need." She vanished into her herb store. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 22:18, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- (When should we make Creakpaw a warrior? :) ) Windtail settled down in his nest, his paw wrapped in a leaf. Bumblewing entered the den and blinked at his brother. "Are you okay?" he asked. Windtail nodded. Bumblewing perked up like he just remembered something. "Oh yeah, Talonstar wants to see you, me, and Mother in his den." (For the kits' apprenticeship. XD) ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 17:31, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Whenever Emma's ready. =3) "Okay." Windtail meowed, padding toward the leader's den with Bumblewing. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 18:41, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Okay. :) ) "So what do you need us for, Talonstar?" Windtail asked as he and his brother and mother sat down in the den. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 22:33, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- User:Emberstar23Emberstar23 ---- "I think all three of you are ready to take on an apprentice," he neowed. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 09:00, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Bumblewing squirmed on the ground, hardly able to contain his excitement. ''Yes! I can finally have an apprentice! ''On the other paw, his brother looked uneasy. Firefrost just dipped her head. "Who shall we mentor?" Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 21:31, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- I was thinking Windtail could mentor Skykit, Bumblewing could mentor Bravekit, and you could mentor Eelkit," he meowed to Firefrost. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Trust the Fire Within...]] 04:21, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "We accept, Talonstar," Firefrost meowed. "Great. We'll have their apprentice ceremony as soon as possible," he responded cheerfully. He flicked his tail, and the mother and sons filed out of the den. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 20:41, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sunpool has had her kits.) "So what are we going to name them?" Thistlepelt asked quietly. "That dusky gray she-cat can be Featherkit, and this creamy gold she-cat can be Milkkit," Sunpool answered. "Good names," Willowclaw piped up. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 23:30, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I can't believe we're almost apprentices!" Bravekit meowed, puffing out his chest proudly. "I can't wait!" Skykit purred. "I hope we get to fight in a battle," Eelkit meowed, sinking her thorn-sharp claws into the soft ground. -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 05:37, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sunpool perked her ears at Eelkit's comment. "Not yet, Eelkit," she told the young she-kit. "You shouldn't get hurt so early in training." Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! 06:33, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- I'll be fine," Eelkit meowed, flicking her ear. -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 08:03, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kits will be kits, Sunpool thought, and retreated back into the nursery to the sound of the kits talking excitedly about apprenticeship. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 21:13, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Bravekit, Eelkit, Skykit, and Blazekit can become apprentices, right?) "I already know the hunters crouch," Blazekit meowed, dropping into a perfect little hunters crouch. -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 21:34, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I thought it was just Skykit and her siblings, but Blazekit can be an apprentice too. Also, can you add in Sunpool's kits, please? =) ) "I can't wait to be a mentor!" Bumblewing exclaimed to Windtail. His brother nodded and glanced away. "Me neither." Bumblewing laid his tail across his shoulders. "You'll do fine, if that's what you're worried about." But he's so shy! How will he be able to order an apprentice? He'll be able to do it, Bumblewing thought. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 01:12, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure. Also, do you want this Clan? Because if not, then I'll take it. =3) "Let all cats gather for a Clan meeting!" Talonstar yowled from the Great Boulder. He called the kits up, then meowed, "Bravekit, Skykit, Eelkit, and Blazekit, you have been with us for six moons. It is time for you to become apprentices. Bravekit, you will be known as Bravepaw. Your mentor will be Windtail. I know he will pass on all he knows to you," Talonstar turned to Skykit. "Skykit, you will be known as Skypaw. Bumblewing will be mentor to you. Though he is young, I know he will be an excellent mentor. Eelkit, you will be known as Eelpaw. Your mentor will be Firefrost. I know she will train you to be a fine warrior," Talonstar turned to Blazekit, the last kit. "Blazekit, you will be known as Blazepaw. I will be mentor to young Blazepaw," -- Wolfspirit wishes you a Merry 04:20, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- (You can take the Clan. =) ) Firefrost, Bumblewing, and Windtail touched noses with their new apprentices as the Clan called their names eagerly. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 03:54, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Thanks! =) ) "I can't beilive we're apprentices!" Blazepaw meowed. And I can't beilive Talonstar is my mentor! --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 04:04, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- "It's going to be so great!" Skypaw exclaimed. "Okay, okay. Now come on. Windtail, Bumblewing, and Talonstar are coming to give you all a tour of the territory," Firefrost told the young cats. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 05:49, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Talonstar padded toward the new apprentices, Bumblewing and Windtail following close behind. "Come on. We'll give you a tour of the territory, and if we have time, we'll teach you some hunting techniques," he meowed. --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 06:00, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Okay, so here's the border with IceClan. Take in their scent, you'll need to remember it," Firefrost instructed the apprentices. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 23:29, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:Archives